Otro Domingo sin Sol
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Lucius le prometió a Severus estar siempre juntos, no fue así. La rutina consume sus vidas. Habrá una segunda oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Otro Domingo sin sol

Nota de la autora: Esta es una historia de dos capítulos. No es nada dulce y lo más seguro es que el final sea algo triste. Gracias a todas ustedes por leerlo.Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (para mala suerte mía)

Una delgada silueta, pálida como las sabanas satinadas en que se recuesta, se recorta contra la escasa luz del amanecer filtrándose por la ventana, su cabello platinado cae libremente sobre su espalda desnuda. Sus ojos se posan sobre el cuerpo a su lado, tan frágil como si mismo, su pareja, confidente y cómplice de tantas cosas y de tan poco a la vez. Aún ahora se pregunta como es que llegó a ese punto, donde el amor no es más que una utopía, una vida que ha quedado atrás. ¿Cuántas veces ha evitado mirar atrás? Ha perdido ya la cuenta pero, sabe a ciencia cierta que cada vez duele más saber perdido lo que tanto amo.

No le queda nada más que la bella criatura que duerme a su lado. Tan bella, sí al menos le provocará alguna reacción para saberse vivo... El destino parece divertirse con él, creyó poder olvidar a su lado y ahora... Con sutileza se levanta, pude adivinar que su consorte hace lo propio, toda la rutina que ha vivido por largos años se repite, ella no le dirá nada, lo sabe bien, y sin embargo realmente lamenta que todo sea así, se odia y la odia por estar en el campo de una batalla perdida... su hogar...

Que sentido del humor tuvo el destino

nos jugo la broma cruel del desamor

y despertamos vencidos

otro domingo sin sol

Entra directamente al baño para ducharse, tiene ya todo en mente, su lista de obligaciones es impresionante como cada día de su vida, pero le es tan necesario mantenerse ocupado que no se deja amilanar por la esfera que le despliega cada una de sus citas.

Primera parada del día; Ministerio de magia. Su porte aristocrático le atrae miradas tanto masculinas como femeninas, se sabe deseado y no le importa, no cuando no puede tener lo que quiere.

- Debo ver al ministro, ese orangután incompetente. Pareciera que todo lo malo que he hecho en mi vida se ha juntado el día de hoy. Aún no comprendo como es que la vida nos llevó por este camino. Tortuoso, siniestro pero por sobre todo vacío...

A lo lejos un movimiento multicolor llama su atención, debe ser Dumbledore, nadie más que le podría tener el valor para vestirse tan decididamente mal, con tan poco gusto como para combinar los más estrafalarios colores y las formas más extrañas, su mente rápidamente evaluó que negocios le hubieran podido llevar a ese lugar. algo debe estar mal como para que el vejete mequetrefe abandone su escuela. Decididamente comienza su suave deslizar en dirección al anciano director. Después de todo la cortesía le indica que debe saludar a quien rige la escuela en dónde su hijo estudia, así quizá también pueda enterarse de algo útil.A poca distancia sus pasos se detienen abruptamente, una túnica negra con un balanceo demasiado familiar lo dejan paralizado. Severus esta ahí. Como si fuera participe de un sueño vuelto pesadilla ve transcurrir demasiado lentamente los breves instantes en los cuales Snape habla con el anciano sin parecer muy de acuerdo con él, para luego girar e irse sin siquiera verlo, tan lejano... y ahora quizá inalcanzable, no por nada cada uno hizo su vida separada después de la primera caída de Voldemort.

Fue algo muy doloroso comenzar a pensar en una vida lejos de él, él juró que nada lo separaría de Severus y... todo se desmoronó frente a sus ojos sin que tuviera el voto de intervenir, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Él era un Malfoy después de todo. ¿Dónde quedaron todos los planes? Se sintieron tan seguros que el destino se los tragó. A él lo dejo vacío con el odio como compañero y la soledad por espíritu, traicionó y fue traicionado por un juramento mutuo: Siempre a tu lado

¿Cómo empezar de cero y al vacío?

¿Porque jurar que esta seguro lo que se pacto?

Afuera del ministerio nieva.

En la oscuridad, una persona con movimientos de pantera, se desliza silenciosa por múltiples corredores hasta llegar a su objetivo. Un breve susurro, y la puerta frente a él se abre flanqueándole el paso al habitante de esas siempre frías habitaciones.

Sus ojos van más allá de la ventana mágicamente conjurada de sus habitaciones, a pesar de que sabe es una ilusión, no puede dejar de pensar que la nieve cubriendo los campos de Hogwarts, no iguala en pureza a la de su amante perdido.

Mirando todo y a la vez sin ver nada se dirige directamente al rincón más apartado de su habitación, ahí guarda recuerdos de una época dichosa. Él ha estado en demasiadas batallas y ha perdido mucho en ellas, sin embargo nada consume tanto como aquella que perdió sin luchar. Todo por nada. La mitad de su vida, de su corazón y la libertad de su alma. Poco a poco la imagen de la fotografía que sus manos sostienen, le llena las pupilas, su rubio, su Lucius, o al menos eso se dice para que el frío no le hiera el corazón que le queda.

¿Que pesa mas la nieve o todo el frío?

¿Que dolerá con medio corazón?

Su mirada vira un poco, solo para tropezar con un anillo con el emblema de los Malfoy y una medalla con una inscripción antigua grabada fuego y sangre. Sus recuerdos le traicionan y regresan sin ser deseados para hacerle regresar años atrás, a través del caos, la guerra, la desolación...

Como sí se desandara el camino

como dos gotas de lluvia en un ciclón

Su rubio le dio aquellos dos objetos, ambos representan el comienzo de una vida. Aquella que planeó al lado de Lucius, aquélla que por causa de su indecisión peligro por no ser siquiera imaginada y la cual, una vez soñada, simplemente acabó. Una vida los dos juntos, la vida que pudo ser y murió antes de poder comenzar.

Te debo el tiempo perdido

me debes lo que faltó

Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Otro domingo sin sol

Antes el alba comienza la rutina, suavemente sin movimientos rudos ni innecesarios se levanta de la fría cama donde duerme, no hay nadie a su lado y así ha sido por mucho tiempo, desde... Un suave chisporroteo le hace apresurar el paso para la sala de su cámara, Albus, como siempre, algo pasó de seguro.

Después de una brevísima charla con el director esta listo pare otro día de lo que es ahora su vida, no debe recordar y sin embargo le lleva grabado a fuego en su piel casi como la marca tenebrosa, la cual odia y ama con la misma intensidad, ese maldito servilismo que le condenó, que los separó, y que ahora representa el único medio quizá para poder encontrarse al menos por un momento.

La amargura le compaña a desayunar, con desprecio barre las casa plagadas de alumnos con brillantes sonrisas y el dolor lo abofetea... si tan solo ellos, si hubiera sido posible que... una familia, de poder cambiar el pasado su hijo estaría sentado en ese comedor, las risas de la mesa de los leones le hace distraerse de sus pensamientos pero solo par que regresen con renovado vigor, ahí Potter sonríe a sus amigos, la vida apesta incluso un perdedor malcriado y venido a menos como James Potter tuvo descendencia, el niño de oro que solo por existir parece haber sido condenado, siempre viviendo bajo la sombra del peligro, con la mano acechante del Lord sobre sus hombros, irónico ahora que lo piensa en eso se parecen, ambos con una condena colgando sobre su cabeza. Y aún así este chiquillo parece desafiar todo viviendo cada momento plenamente, lo odia, porque alguna vez, hace ya mucho tiempo el anheló hacer lo mismo. Aparta la mirada de ahí, no quiere terminar maldiciendo a alguno de esos gatos por cosas que no tienen arreglo.

Slytherin…

Un reflejo platinado captura su atención y por un momento se siente pleno, le ve reflejado en ese niño al que ha llegado a amar, tan idénticos... solo una ligera diferencia en los ojos y un poco en la actitud, Draco es más... inocente de lo que fue él a su edad, su demonio, su ángel, su guerra, su paz, su otrora todo y nada el día de hoy suyo solamente... Lucius.

Suyo? A quien engaña lo perdió a manos de Narcissa Black hace mucho tiempo

Con paso rápido sale del comedor, sube al depacho del director y usa la red para ir al ministerio, llega a ese lugar y la vista de tanta gente en asuntos de política le trae su recuerdo, quisiera ir a donde sabe que quizá le encuentre, y apenas dando el primer paso en esa dirección, Albus le intercepta, viene caminando directamente hacia él con una de esas túnicas que podrían dejarte viendo visiones por su colorido, se mueve demasiado rápido para su edad, quizá una poción para la vitalidad, algún hechizo?

Recupera la línea de sus pensamientos para escuchar el porque Dumbledore le ha hecho venir. El nombre del ministro sale casi casual, casi. Sería usual si las palabras ministro, regulación y colegio, no vinieran juntas. Levanta la ceja indicando que tiene toda su atención, recibe indicaciones finales, asiente y emprende la vuelta al colegio. Clase con Griffindor cuando llegue, tuerce el gesto y se retira. Su memoria vaga otra vez a Lucius, la sensación le embota los sentidos, por un segundo le pareció sentir su esencia, titubea en irse pero finalmente lo hace sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta de las orbes platinadas que le ven marchar.

Ha pasado un mes desde que vio a Severus en el Ministerio, no ha podido sacar de la cabeza sus rasgos. Por fuera la máscara aristócrata no titubea, siempre frio, calculador, dueño de la situación, siempre Malfoy. Fue educdo para eso, renunció a todo por eso, le fue inculcado que nada vale más que la pureza de sangre y el poder. No hay problema con eso en el día pero al caer la noche… es otra historia. Él lo sabe, lo acepta, pero… duele.

La estilizada figura de Narcissa se desliza más que caminar hacia donde esta trabajando. Con manos blancas y finas cierra las puertas del despacho para tener privacidad.

Lucius deja los documentos que leía segundos antes, sin prisas, colocándolos parentemente al descuido sobre la pulida superficie de madera y sin embargo, ambos saben que el orden que impera en su espacio no se ha alterado ni un milímetro, todo siempre tan ppreciso y controlado.

Posa su vista en la piel de magnolia de su esposa, en su cabello rubio, en sus ojos almendrados de un profundo azul característico de los Black, sigue el escrutinio sobre el cuello erguido elegantemente y las manos reposando suavente en su regazo.

'Cómo va todo en las empresas Lucius?,' educada, modulada, la voz de Narcisa corta su escaneo. Le extraña la pregunta, si bien su esposa jamás ha sido solo un adorno, jamás le había preguntado directamente sobre los negocios de la familia, ella suele hacer 'visitas meramente de cortesía' a las empresa para mantenerse al tanto, hay alo más, entre ellos no hay juegos, pronto lo sabrá. Su respuesta viene sin demora.

'Todo marcha bien,' la escueta respuesta busca presionar un poco. 'Es bueno escucharlo querido.'

Los ojos axules de Narcissa se desvían por un segundo de los plata de su esposo para organizar sus ideas.

Lucius le mira detenidamente, el silencio se alrga y de pronto, ahí esta, Narcissa extiende sus manos buscando alisar arrugas que no existen, ahora si viene el motivo real de su presencia en el despacho. Los ojos de su consorte le enfrentan con una chispa de resolución que hace tiempo no veía en ellos.

'Me voy a Italia,' el rubio arquea una ceja¿tanto por esto¿un viaje? Justo iba a hacer audibles sus pensamientos cuando Narcissa previendo la interrupción vuelve a hablar. 'Me voy a vivir a Italia, Lucius…' eso era difernte, si lo que quiere son unas vacaciones… '…sola.'

Y una inofensiva palabra logra que toda idea en su cerebro se congele.

'Explícate.'

Un brillo inunda el azul previendo tormenta. 'De verdad es necesario?' El suave asentimiento del rubio le hace continuar. 'Tuvimos un matrimonio arreglado Lucius, y ha sido casi todo lo que yo esperaba,' el casi palpitando tangiblemente, 'somos amigos Luc, lo hemos sido todos estos años, la mentira no cabe entre nosotros.'

'Qué me intentas decir Cissa?'

'Tenemos un hijo, la familia Malfoy tiene un heredero, el compromiso se cumplió, es momento de seguir caminos separados.'

'Estas de broma.' La molesta voz de Lucius no era lo que se esperaba de un amante esposo.

'Estoy siendo seria, nos casamos porque nuestras familias lo decidieron, no te reprocho nada Luc,' la voz firme, 'hemos compratido años tranquilos, prosperos y adversos, me haz dado todo lo que una esposa podía desear, pero no me diste lo único que yo esperaba, que aún sigo espreando…'

'Se más clara.' El tono imperioso le hace temblar pero no flaquea.

'Amor Lucius, sé que desde el momento en que acepté los términos de la familia renunciaba a el, no me dolió, nadie me importó lo suficiente antes de ti, pero…' un leve titubeo, 'se que tu renunciaste a más.' Una sonrisa dolorosa y sin embargo clara y suave asomó a los labios delgados. 'Tú, renunciaste a quien amabas por el bien de familia, y ahora tu familia te da la libertad de recuperarlo.'

Te debo el tiempo perdido

Los dedos de Narcissa se apretaron alrededor de una joya que jamás desde su boda se había quitado, el círculo de oro con zafiros brilló con la luz de la habitación y se reflejó una última vez en los ojos que le igualaban en color.

'Yo, Narcisa Black, te devuelvo la libertad, se feliz por ti y por mi Lucius.'

Me debes lo que faltó

Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ellos me han animado a seguir con la historia. Al principio iba a ser un oneshot, pero sus comentarios me animaron a continuarla

Espero que me hagan saber su opinión de este capi.

Besitos mil


End file.
